1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double speed drive display device with increased number of scanning lines and reduced number of video signal lines.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device, a TFT substrate on which pixels are formed in a matrix pattern having pixel electrodes thin film transistors (TFT) and other components, and a counter substrate opposing the TFT substrate having color filters and other components formed thereon in portions corresponding to those of pixel electrodes of the TFT substrate are disposed. In a liquid crystal display device, liquid crystals are placed between the TFT substrate and counter substrate. An image is formed by controlling the transmission coefficient of light by liquid crystal molecules for each pixel.
OLED display devices and MEMS display devices typically including liquid crystal display devices are increasingly used in various fields since they are flat and light-weighted. In cellular phones, DSCs (Digital Still Cameras) and like devices, small-sized liquid crystal display devices are widely used. There is the issue of viewing angle characteristics in liquid crystal display devices. The viewing angle characteristic is the phenomenon that luminance and chromaticity vary when a screen is seen from the front and at an angle. As for the viewing angle characteristic, the IPS (In Plane Switching) method which operates liquid crystal molecules by an electric field (horizontal electric field) in the horizontal direction has excellent properties (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-49185).